fairy_tail_chatroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eltro Rezuras
Appearance Eltro is a male who tries to cover up his appearance as much as possible, mainly because he's used to being hidden from the common crowd. He wears a black scarf, as well as old, damaged black clothing. He has black hair, and different colored eyes, his left eye being Blue, right eye being Red. There isn't too much to say about Eltro's appearance, so I'll just leave it as that~ (Picture will be change to something I draw soon) Personality Eltro is quiet, so quiet that half the time people don't know he's even there. He rarely shows any emotion, similar to Derek. If he does show emotion, it's either anger or sorrow. I'll add more to this subject when I get ideas~ History Eltro is in fact, not from this world, but from another. Now, this part of his history doesn't really affect his actual story line, but it's more for information. Eltro, and I'll say this now, is really from the YuGiOh series, specifically Arc-V. He was an Xyz Duelist who lived through the Fusion invasion. Eltro lived with his mother, step-father, and little brother. Him and his brother would always duel each other for fun, and of course, Eltro would always win. However, this was before the time his deck somehow evolved. This deck was named "Brightened." Eltro and his brother had very little friends at all. The only person Eltro would talk to was Rutsaro, which has been his close friend since he was a child. Eltro has communicated with some of the show's main protagonists such as Yuto, Shun, Ruri, etc. although he never actually communicated much with them. Soon, the attack on Heartland began. The fusion dimension had attacked, claiming the lives of many citizens, whether they be duelists or not. They claimed the souls of Eltro's parents, and so the two went into hiding, but was quickly caught by Obelisk Force. When his brother lost the duel and turned into a card, Eltro's rage began to fuel his determination. Determination to defeat every last Obelisk Force member. And that's when his simple "Brightened" deck transformed into his signature "Ethereal" deck. With this deck, he defeated Obelisk Force countless times, whether he took on 1, or 10, he'd win. Eventually, Obelisk Force began to grow scared of Eltro's rising power, which soon granted him the name, "The Enlightened Reaper." Students were terrified to return, and so the only ones who went were the elite. That's when Eltro faced his last duel: Him against Edo Phoenix, and the Tyler Sisters. Of course, Eltro can't defeat three top tier duelists, and so he managed to end the duel in a draw. From there, he went into hiding, and managed to stay away from Obelisk Force for the time being. The attacks stopped, and Eltro discovered his friend, Rutsaro was still alive. They worked together in driving away what little was left of the Fusion forces, until eventually, they were all gone. Eltro and Rutsaro then realize that the Xyz Dimension wasn't a place they wanted to be, and so they moved to the Synchro Dimension, unaware of the life-style there. They soon met a girl and her little brother. The girl's name was Tresa, and this name will continue to pop up, especially since this girl will soon become Eltro's... loved one. Anyhow, Eltro and Rutsaro was lead to Tresa's home, in which they began to stay there for a while. Rutsaro and Tresa would duel, however Eltro didn't. He swore that he wouldn't duel again after everything that happened. Tresa questioned his reasoning for this, but Rutsaro said it was best not to ask. A month has passed since the end of Fusion Forces. The four dimensions were in peace, and Eltro's group of friends increased slightly as a female duelist from Fusion Dimension joined them. They all moved to the Standard Dimension, thinking that life there would be much better than the Synchro Dimension. More will be added on what happens, but for now, I'll skip to when Eltro arrives in the world of Fairy Tail. When Eltro arrived, he was confused. He'd never seen a place like this before, and only after a day of walking in the unknown territory, he met Derek. The two worked together for a bit, Eltro learning more about his magic. He soon joined Derek as a Mercenary, and the two later formed a group known as AURA (Allyship of the Underground Rogue Assassins.) Eltro would always look at his cards, as well as a picture of him and his friends. I'll continue this part of his history later on as well. Abilities Eltro knows two types of magic. The first one being what he's known for, his Soul Casting Magic. This type of magic allows Eltro to give life to in-animate objects for a short period of time. Whether it be a rock, or a tree, or even a building, Eltro can give life to it. He can also see projections of people clearly. For example, if he were to be near Mavis while she was only visible to members of Fairy Tail, he'd be able to see her as well. Eltro's second ability is based off of his Deck. This one is a power only he knows about, and it's known as Ethereal Magic. With this power, he has the ability to control light in whatever way he desires. Now, with that being said, if we were to put Eltro against somebody such as Sting, Sting would most likely lose since Eltro would just disable Sting from using his Light Dragon Slayer magic. More on both magic will be made soon, for I need to think some more about them.